


Costume Party

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: Egoween 2018 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Costume Party, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, egoween, halloween Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: "You've been alive for how many years? How?"The smile offered is chilling."You wouldn't want to find out."





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 4 for a egoween challenge on tumblr

Dark and Wil had polarized feelings about the month of October and Halloween. To Dark, October was just a month and Halloween was another day of his life. However, Wil adored the entire season. October would casually arrive, and the mansion would be covered in various orange and black decor. There was no force on Earth that could stop Wil from decorating, even if it required him waking up at four in the morning.

This year, Wil pushed exceptionally hard for a costume party. Every year, Dark gave all he had to reject the idea. He hated the very idea of wearing something ridiculous in front of anyone. This year was a unique challenge. Wil became more aggressive in his persuasion, going as far as to hide from Dark in order to make him worry. Dark couldn’t stand it and eventually gave in.

“Fine. One costume party. It will be brief and small.”

“Yay! Thank you so much, Darky! I need to make the invitations!”

“Is that necessary? Who are you planning on inviting?”

“Well, I was thinking of everyone here and the Septics.”

“Fine. Now, what are you going to wear?”

“That’s a secret, silly.”

A quick peck on the cheek and Wil was off. Dark could only sigh and dread the upcoming event. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t have the slightest idea how people dressed at these types of occasions. Should he try to terrify the guests with a genuinely horrible costume, or was the party more casual the that? He had so many questions.

Wil spent the rest of the afternoon meticulously crafting the perfect invitations. They had to be of the utmost quality. Not too many flashy colors, but not too bland of a design. It was a lot of work for something ultimately useless, but Wil didn’t care. The party was to be on the 30th of October. Halloween was too busy for Wil to host any kind of event. With a final orange signature, the invitations were complete. A snap of his fingers and the cards vanished in a puff of pink. Delivered. 

Dark had a much more difficult few weeks preparing. He tried producing his own costume, a well-sewn mummy. It surpassed all others like it, but was it too much? Undecided, he created another outfit. He laughed at his next design. He fashioned an exact replica of Wil’s traditional getup, but Dark worried Wil would disapprove. Two costumes and still nothing to wear. There was nothing, and the party was fast approaching. If he didn’t think quick, he would disappoint Wil.

Wil was having a heyday. He knew exactly what he was going to do. It was both classy and hilarious. Everyone would love his costume. The very idea of the party filled Wil over the top with anticipation. Every day felt like an eternity, always too far in the distant future.

The blessed day soon arrived, and Wil was the most excited he’d been in ages. Dark stayed in his room, but Wil didn’t even notice. He sat in the living room, waiting for the doorbell to chime. Five minutes left until the time of the party. Wil stood up to control his excitement. The clock sounded the hour, and the mustached man darted to the door and swung it open. Nobody. Slightly crushed, he returned to his chair.

Twenty minutes later, a knock came to the door. Before seconds could pass, Wil tore the door open. Anti, Chase, and Marvin stood outside. Anti wore no official costume, just a shirt with the phrase “Fuck off” on it and his signature torn, black jeans. Chase, on the other hand, was outfitted in an adorable teddy bear costume. Wil couldn’t resist the urge to hug the stuffed animal man. Finally, Marvin wore his full performance ensemble, claiming it worked just as well as Chase’s costume.  
“Cute costume, Wil,” Anti teased.

Wil stealthily managed to snatch several of Dark’s cloths over the weeks and wore them as his costume. Additionally, he covered his face in grey makeup and black eyeliner. Sure enough, all the Septics found Wil’s Dark impersonation quite amusing.

After all the greetings, Wil led his guests to the living room to join Host, wearing Dark’s mummy costume, and two of the Jims, dressed as a single person. The group chatted as they waited for Dark to appear. Wil was getting slightly upset with his absence. He promised he would come to the party. Was he still getting ready? They wouldn’t be able to start without Wil’s dear Dark.

At long last, Dark came into the room. His costume was surprisingly simple. He was a vampire. It wasn’t too obvious, but the blood dripping from the corners of his mouth and the fake fangs gave it away.

“Is it too much?”

The shocked expressions of the group turned Dark’s face bright red. No one really believed he would show up much less were any kind of costume. Even if it was small, it was still a big step for Dark.

“No, no, dear. You look wonderful. I must ask though: Why a vampire?”

“Well, it makes sense, right? Creature of darkness, thousands of years old, sounds like me.”

“Wait,” Anti interjected, “You’ve been alive for how many years? How”

Dark’s smile was chilling.

“You wouldn’t want to find out.”

Seconds later, Dark unexpectedly burst out in laughter, and the rest of the party was filled with more laughs for the rest of the evening.


End file.
